


Emerge

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [128]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Bickering, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ganta and Senji wonder how Shiro always manages to appear out of nowhere.





	Emerge

Ganta sits in the training room in G Block, trying to catch his breath as sweat pours down his face. Blood pools on his palm and drips onto the floor, the stinging pain making him want to wince.

“Come on, Ganta, get up!” Senji says, swinging his red blades and grinning. “You said you wanted to train. So get up before I get bored.”

“Okay, okay, you pushy bastard,” Ganta says, smirking. He hauls himself to his feet and faces his friend, manipulating his blood as he ignores the pain. And as he sends a projectile towards Senji, he adds, “How was that?!”

Senji slices it easily, blood splattering on the floor. “Shit. Seriously, you—”

They both freeze when a vent in the ceiling opens, their senses primed to pick up the slightest thing. Ganta and Senji stare up at the open vent, and…

“Hey, Ganta!”

Shiro’s head pops out of the vent, making Ganta jump.

“Shit, you scared me!” he says, and Senji laughs.

“Oh, sorry,” Shiro says, climbing out of the vent and landing gracefully right in front of him. She grins and flings her arms around Ganta. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” Ganta says, hugging her back. He kisses her forehead and Shiro giggles. “But… how do you that?”

“Do what?”

“Emerge from nowhere,” says Senji, who refuses to look at Shiro.

“Oh, that?” Shiro says, grinning broader still. “Shiro’s just good at climbing and moving silently. And I know where all the vents go and I’m small enough to fit, so I love exploring. And it means I can visit Ganta. Because Shiro is Ganta’s girlfriend!”

Ganta blushes, but smiles. “Well, I still don’t really get how you do it, but I’m glad you pop up everywhere I go.”

Shiro kisses him softly.


End file.
